(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server apparatus, a method of determining a noise countermeasure, and a computer-readable recording medium storing a program for determining a noise countermeasure, and more particularly to a server apparatus for controlling the transit of information regarding a noise countermeasure, a method of controlling the transit of information regarding a noise countermeasure, and a computer-readable recording medium storing a transit control program for controlling a computer to control the transit of information regarding a noise countermeasure.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, noise analyzing tools are used in designing electronic circuits. A noise analyzing tool uses a circuit simulator to perform a noise analysis and a noise check on an electronic circuit after its mounting has been designed, and determines a noise countermeasure to reduce any possible noise based on the results of the noise analysis and the noise check.
Based on the determined noise countermeasure, the designed electronic circuit is modified if necessary. After the design modifications, a noise analysis and a noise check are performed again on the electronic circuit. Such a process is repeated until the noise is reduced to an allowable range. In this manner, it is possible to design electric circuits with suppressed noise.
However, according to the above conventional noise suppression design practice, it is necessary to use a noise countermeasure process that has been incorporated in the noise analyzing tool. The conventional noise reduction design practice is unable to immediately reflect a latest noise countermeasure process that the designer may have found.
Even if a plurality of noise countermeasure processes are available for a certain noise problem, the designer is not allowed to flexibly select any desired one of those available noise countermeasure processes because the noise analyzing tool automatically determines one of the noise countermeasure processes.
Another problem is that when a noise countermeasure found by one designer is used by another designer, the payment of a compensation by the other designer has not been smoothly carried out.